


Imagine: You & Ezekiel Decorating the Christmas Tree

by wibblywobblymess



Series: Ezekiel Jones & His Guardian [6]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Decorating the Tree, F/M, Gen, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblymess/pseuds/wibblywobblymess
Summary: Based onTHISimagine





	Imagine: You & Ezekiel Decorating the Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

>                 Christmas was the least subtle holiday on the planet, considering decorations and music and everything were coming out of the woodwork before Halloween ever even arrived, but this year, it snuck up on you. You would have sworn it was only September, but now, surprise! December had arrived, and with it came snow, and the need to decorate and buy gifts.

                Gifts were relatively easy for you. When you started as a Guardian, you had a slight concern that you were about to move into this place, and live with these people, but be completely alone. Now, almost a year after you arrived, you realized this was your family. You were closer to, and happier with, the people you had met in this job, than you thought you had ever been before with anyone. You and Jake talked about art and used the back door to visit a few places that you had never been before, or that you had only been to in a professional capacity. Conversations with Cassandra were mostly focused on physics or math, but even though neither had been your high point in school, you were still completely fascinated by everything she had to say. Eve sparred with you, a lot, to keep you on your toes constantly, and Flynn, well, Flynn was a whirlwind of information, whether he ever managed to make sense or not. Hell, you even forced some time with Jenkins, and he lightened up – as much as Jenkins ever did for anyone – enough to share some stories from his unbelievably long life. Your time with Jones, though, that was something else. You two watched movies and scoured the Library to see what crazy artifacts you could find without getting lost, and you even helped him figure out battle plans to break into exhibits (which you didn’t actually _do_ , it was mostly for fun…for you, anyway. You had no idea what Jones did when he wasn’t with you, and that was completely fine by you).

                So gifts were easy.

                Decorations were…something else. You had spent a long time being the only person wanting to put up any kind of decoration for the holiday, and while you had enjoyed it, then, you had also resented it, and the older you got, the less you wanted anything to do with it.

                This year was different.

                This year, you had forcibly ignored the idea of decorating, until two weeks before Christmas, and you found yourself in the Annex, staring at a room that Christmas had almost definitely thrown up on.

“…what is happening?” you asked, baffled, peering around at the boxes and bags of lights, tinsel, garland, and ornaments around the room. Jake and Ezekiel grunted, finishing standing the tree upright along the wall, as Cassandra grinned, and bounded towards you with a silver garland in one hand, and a white and red striped cup in the other.

“Decorating! It’s almost Christmas! This is for you,” she said, handing you the cup, before wrapping the garland around your shoulders, and bouncing back to the table. You blinked at her, and then glanced down at the cocoa in your hand, before glancing back up, and smirking.

“No more coffee for Cassandra. I thought we already agreed on that.” She turned around, and stuck out her tongue, pulling a laugh from your throat as you sipped your cocoa. “Thank you, for this. Okay…so what can I help with?”

“You can help Jones decorate the tree – Cassie and I gotta go get wrapping paper and tape, so we can start wrapping gifts,” Stone answered, already pulling on his coat.

“I don’t need any, all my gifts are wrapped,” you told him, sipping your drink. You could feel them staring at you, and you lifted your eyes, shrugging. “What?”

“Already wrapped?” Cassandra asked.

“I get my Christmas shopping done through the year. I might not completely remember which package is which, but I do have a list of everything I’ve bought, and every package is marked with a name. So. My gifts are all wrapped.” Cassandra grinned, but nodded, and followed Jake out as you grabbed a box of ornaments, and shuffled towards Jones.

 “So…” he started, staring at the tree. You smirked, rolling your eyes, as you put your cup down and grabbed a box of lights.

“I am not going to tell you what I got you, Jones, that would ruin the surprise.” He huffed, but you couldn’t help smiling as he helped you wrap the lights around the tree.

“We literally have access to all this magic, and we’re decorating the old-fashioned way. I mean, they make trees pre-lit! Why the work?” You cocked your head, glancing at him, and shrugged a little.

“It’s supposed to be fun, and to help people feel close because they have to work together to decorate the tree.” Jones paused, slowly turning to see you, and you fought the laugh on your tongue as your shrugged. “Or some crap like that, I don’t know, I always decorate the tree alone.” He snorted, then, pushing his hair off his forehead.

                The lights went on first, easily enough, but then you thrust a box of ornaments at Jones, grinning as he squawked.

“Stop staring at the tree like it’s offending you, and put the ornaments on…or no gift.”

“Decorating!” he promised, helping you hang things up. You snickered a little, plucking the little holiday-themed ornaments, as opposed to the simple orbs, out of your box to hang, not realizing Jones was glancing over at you as you both worked. “So…you always decorated alone?” You hesitated, eyes flickering towards him, before shrugging a little.

“Yeah…” You weren’t sure, really, if you had wanted to share a lot of your personal self with the LITs, or anyone else you were now living with, but this group of oddly matched beings, whether you admitted it much or not, were your family, and you knew it was probably important to share some things. “…when I was eight, a week before Christmas, I started asking about the tree, about decorations. I could…see them, in other people’s homes and windows…my dad finally gave me the box of stuff, and a little tree, and told me to knock myself out. It…was like that every year, after that. I was the only one who asked. So every year, I put up the tree, the lights, the ornaments, and I wrapped the gifts to go underneath…and every year, I pulled everything down and packed it away again.”

                The box was heavy in your hands, even knowing you had been plucking the decorations out as you rounded the tree, and you knew that was in your head, the ridiculous weight of your Christmas story.

“Mom used to tell me, before their divorce, that…on Christmas, you were with the people you love. And no matter how far apart you were, when the tree went up, covered in lights and decorations, it was like a little beacon to the ones you love, if you couldn’t go be with them.”

Jones reached out, patting your arm, before pulling the conversation to a tale about some artifact he’d stolen during the holiday season before he stole from your museum, something that just made you laugh and lit up your features. But you just had a hard time pulling yourself back out of those thoughts, and how much you missed your mom, even once Stone and Cassandra had returned, wrapping paper and tape in their hands.

                The tree was gorgeous, really, once you had come down from placing the star at the top. The four of you stood, admiring the glowing object in the corner, before Jones opened his arms to it.

“You know, Y/N, we have a magical door, can take you anywhere you want to go,” he pointed out, motioning over to it. “So this doesn’t just have to be a beacon for you. You should go on, be with the ones you love.” You were a little startled as you turned your attention to see him, but you could feel the blush burn at your face as you looked over at the door, and sighed. Yes, you missed your mom. Yes, you would love to see her. But, in a way you couldn’t figure out how to explain, you missed the mom you had when you were eight, nine, not the woman your mom had become in the years since. Instead, you shook your head, reaching over to nudge his shoulder.

“Ezekiel Jones, I don’t need to go anywhere. The ones I love…are right here.” Cassandra’s hug was immediate, and Jake hugged you lightly, but Ezekiel stood beside you, staring at you in mild surprise, before a smile tugged at his features.

“Well, of course you love us, we’re the best.” Leave it to Jones, to go for the joke. But he hooked an arm around your shoulders, peering up at the tree as you leaned into his side.

“Merry Christmas, Ezekiel Jones.”

“Merry Christmas, Y/N.”


End file.
